to the distance
by saladfingers34
Summary: being royal is awesome, but it has a dark side. twilight sparkle learns that if she doesn't control her new princess emotions then she will have to suffer the consequences.


To the distance

 _Warning: blood and occasional swearing, if you are offended by these types of themes please do not read, viewer discretion is advised_

It was a good morning; everything was perfect, everything was happy. Nothing could spoil such a wonderful morning.

As the sun was shining onto its precious land, as ponies where busy as ever, the mayor who was being interviewed, sugar cube corner was extra busy since it was sugary Saturday, which meant that everything was half off. Either way, everyone was just going by his or her normal lives. However, one mare was the exact opposite of happy.

"Spike"! Yelled twilight. "Get down here right now"! Yelled twilight much louder. Twilight usually did freak out about the tiniest thing, but whatever worried twilight must have been big. "I'm coming twilight," moaned spike dragging himself down the stairs.

Twilight had pretty scruffy and matted main, her eyes were also red with veins on the sides of them, with an angry expression that soon turned to a smile. Twilight had her whole body turned away from spike; it was obvious that she was trying to do something.

"Twilight, what are doing, or more importantly are you ok?" asked spike staying back. Twilight slowly turned her head with an insane look on her. "Oh spikey-wikey" said twilight turning her whole body around to revel a nightmarish twilight. "Twilight you're scaring me" protested spike as he tried to back away. "d-do you s-see this l-letter" stuttered twilight in a gurgled voice. Twilight with her wings blew out all the candles and closed all curtains with her magic.

Spike started to freak out to the point of crying. "These letter is truly unbelievable" barked twilight with a different voice, it was the voice of hate. "This letter is about how you stole a whole basket of gems and crystals from the crystal empire, why you would do that!" screamed twilight. Spike eyes darted everywhere, not only was he extremely guilty for stealing those gems and crystals but the tone of voice she was using. "Ok twilight! I did steal them, and I'm sorry," pleaded spike.

There was silence for a bit; spike who was still trying to find a speck of light was actually starting to panic, celestia knows what twilight was going to do to him? A very dime and milled light came from twilights horn from across the room, making the whole room purple, her face was so angry that spike pressed his back against the shelve behind him. "But do you know what really makes me so angry to the prink of wanting to tear out your scales" whispered twilight in a calm and sinister way. "You hurt flurry heart," said twilight in a formal yet so terrifying.

"You scratched my nieces face," said twilight spitting everywhere. As twilight slowly moved towards spike, there was nowhere to run for spike, the upstairs was blocked by a force filled and all doors and windows where locked. Twilight eyes were wide open looking down on spike; twilight face was just inches away from spikes snout. Spike reacted fast as he pushed twilight out of the of the way making the purple room jerk the room. Twilight was enraged, and chased after spike. Spike was scratching and pulling at the door, but twilight was right behind him. Spike was not taking any chances and scratched twilight's snout making her bleed from the nose.

Twilight with pure anger threw spike into a bookcase with many books falling onto spike, but this massive encyclopedia landed on spikes head, which made his top spike on his head push into his brain, which gushed out blood out of his head, mouth, nose and eyes. Spike coughed up a lot of blood while he choked up his last words: "you uncivilized bitch" coughed spike as his whole body dropped dead.

Twilight just stood there in shock, before she actually started to feel sad. "Sweet celestia" thought twilight as a tear fell down her face. "I never planned to do that" choked twilight before dropping to the floor crying, she then crawled to spikes body and started to hug it, she didn't care if blood was staining her coat, she only wanted to mourn his death. As twilight continued to cry, the tears started to flow down spike's corpse. Twilight dimed the light and was left to cry in the darkness.

The next day was not as good as yesterday, in fact, it was worst. It was bloomy and dark. Not many people were out.

It had been four days since spike's funeral, since then twilight did not speak a word. Everyone was trying to cheer her up but it was no use.

Twilight was by spikes grave, as the wind blew softly it made twilight's tears sweep of her cheeks. Twilight just stood there, motionless.

Twilight regularly visited spike's grave, her friends worried for her as she just stood there, her friends came with twilight to see spike but they stayed back, they thought twilight deserved to be alone with spike.

It was a whole month, twilight was still mournful and forlorn, but she managed to get outside more and actually talk more. She still saw spike but not as much as she used to.

Twilight went to visit sugar cubed corner for a bit, she needed a little cheering up, twilight walked through the double doors and she did that, a bell went of alarming pinkie pie. "Oh hi Twi, how have been "said pinkie pie gleefully. Twilight just looked at pinkie with no expression before she sunk her head down and started to cry.

Pinkie realized what she said and jumped across the room to comfort her, "you still miss him" said pinkie stroking her main while hugging her, twilight hugged back.

"Oh pinkie, I can't stop thinking about him," sobbed twilight. "I miss him too" said pinkie as she started to cry. Twilight eventually let go of pinkie's hug and wiped way her tears, twilight sighed to calm herself down.

Twilight sat herself up on the table and told pinkie what she wanted. "I want a whole patch of cupcakes please," said twilight. As pinkie trotted off to make her friends order she looked back to see her friend back at her crying state, twilight then got out of her seat to grab some tissue, pinkie saw her best friend was nothing but skin and bone. When pinkie saw how thin, twilight was she rushed over to ask if twilight was eating any food. "TWILIGHT PLEASE TELL ME YOUR EATING FOOD" yelled pinkie in a worried tone, but twilight dodged the question. "Pinkie! Will you stop yelling in my face?" barked twilight. "But twilight, I'm really worried about you!" yelled pinkie a little angrier. "I SAID STOP" screamed twilight punching pinkie in the face. The punch was so hard it threw pinkie of balance. Pinkie pie looked up with frightened eyes, as her hair deflated. As soon as twilight saw what she did, she trotted out the building and ran back to her castle.

Twilight was in her library for hours, twilight was now at the brink of her sanity. She started to trot around the whole castle. Twilight was really dirty and knotted and matted hair, her teeth were yellow and her eyes were so red that the only shade of white in her eye was the around the iris but even that was a bright shade of white.

There was suddenly a loud knocking sound by the main entrance, twilight limped over to the main door were the knocking continued. Twilight opened the door to see her five friends standing there in anger. "Oh, hi guy," said twilight in the most causal way she could. "Don't even think about acting causal with us, twilight," yelled rainbow dash. "You hurt pinkie pie," yelled fluttershy in the highest voice she could. "What were you think, darling" said rarity in a regel voice. "listen up twilight, ya'll been isolating yourself and now you hurting you friends, what in the name of apple bucking season is going on" yelled applejack.

Twilight just stood there motionless, twilight felt disrespected. This was the same anger and feeling she had when spike scratched her in the snout. "I'm so sorry" sobbed twilight. Everyone soon felt sympathy for twilight. "Oh twilight darling, we all miss spike "said rarity in a sympathetic voice. Everyone all nodding and hummed in agreement. "No, I mean I'm sorry for this" said twilight in a happy but creepy tone. Everyone was very confused by this. Twilight reached at the back of the door to reach something from the back of the door that she brought with her, it was her baseball bat that she had since she was a filly.

"Uhh, yes…But what exactly are you talking about? "Asked rarity. Twilight's horn then glowed an aura around it and smashed rarity around the face with the baseball bat. The force of the bat was to strong it broke rarities skull and neck, rarities lifeless corpse collapsed onto the ground with blood spreading across the dirt floor. Everyone was petrified; twilight had the look of complete madness on her face, along with rarities blood that sprayed onto twilight.

The main five were too scared to move as they saw their best friends eyes literally turn as white as snow or in this case a white as the ponies right now. Twilight even broke her jaw from the constant smiling and laughing.

Rainbow dash finally built up the confidence to try to take down twilight, alas the alicorn was obviously going to be stronger than a normal Pegasus. Twilight who once again felt disrespected again, and because of that, twilight managed to blow of rainbow dash's head without her noticing. As the magic blew of her head, blood and organs spilled across all three ponies. Applejack was terrified but she did not want to show it for she sprinted up to twilight and with a quick kick, bucked twilight in the eye, which meant twilight was blinded in one eye, but twilight merely laughed. "Did you honestly think that was gonna bring me down' mocked twilight. Twilight suddenly grow long, sharp and jagged teeth. Applejack realized what was coming so all she could do. "FLUTTERSHY, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" yelled applejack before twilight grabbed applejack's neck and clinged onto her throat.

Fluttershy took no hesitation in flying to cantorlot as fast as her wings could take her. Twilight turned applejack around all the way around and bite her throat of completely, blood sprayed out like a sprinkler.

Twilight soon realized how much guilt she felt after she killed spike. Looked behind her to see her friend's dead and messed up bodies soaking in blood.

A few minutes past and she realized it was getting dark, as she looked off to the distance to wait for the moon to come up, she spotted a yellow being with five other flying white beings. As they got closer and closer she realized it was princess celestia and fluttershy with three guards.

As celestia landed onto the dirt path making a few cracks, she saw a massacre that could only make celestia's stomach turn, one of the guards vomited a little.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE"! Boomed a high and mighty voice. "HOW DARE YOU COMMIT THIS ACT OF CRIME THAT CAN ONLY BE PUNISHED BY DEATH "boomed celestia's voice. Twilight could only sit there and go through her whole depression again.

A few residents from ponyville, including family members and pinkie pie. "General flash century, take twilight to the cantorlot dungeon and tell those two guards to clear the area," ordered celestia. Flash century grabbed twilight with chain around her neck and was escorted to the cantorlot dungeons.

Twilight spent a complete two days of torture, such as having the name "crazy bitch" burnt on her cutie mark, having her other eye burnt out and electro shock therapy which was pure agony for twilight.

However, today a decision was going to be made, twilight was going either to go to manehattans nut house or put to death by crucifixion. Twilight did not want either of these.

"Order, order" said the judge banging on the gable. "Today we are here to make a decision on whether princess twilight sparkle should be put to death or in incitation" said the judge. "Hoofs up if you agree on sending her to the insane asylum?" asked the judge. Not one pony raised a hoof, instead they all made noises of disagreement. The debate went on for a sold 6 hours; they then soon came to something.

"So it comes to this, princess twilight sparkle shall be executed at dawn "yelled the judge as the debate finally came to an end

As the judge said: twilight sparkle was to be executed at dawn, except she was going to be executed by crucifixion.

Straight after celestia raised the sun, she went straight to the execution. As celestia waited for the prisoner to come out she looked at the cross and thought about all the good times she had with twilight, but who knew it would turn to this.

Soon a messenger colt came to tell the princess that it was time. Celestia, Luna and cadence were all scared to see their best friend in agony. Everyone made his or her way to see twilight being dragged out of the prison.

The double doors opened and the first thing to come out was Twilight sparkle. Her skin was peeling and coming off, and her mane was completely shaved off.

Although twilight was blind, she could hear her parents and other unknown ponies crying as she slowly made her way to the cross.

Celestia was the one to lift twilight onto the cross; she used her magic to put nails in her hoofs. When twilight was ready, twilight gave a faint smile and said "I forgive you for this but you don't have to forgive me, "said twilight gently. Celestia started to cry and kissed her once faithful student. "I'm so sorry for this but it has to be done" choked celestia. "I only did this because I was angry like you; it runs in an alicorn to take our anger to the distance" said celestia gently before saying goodbye.

Twilight eventually hung there in agony, all twilight could do was close her eyes until the pain was tolerable, Luna started to wail in tears as her first friend was in pure pain, even twilight started to cry.

Soon the sunset came, which made a beautiful image in the sky with light reflecting into the clouds. Celestia flew up to this beautiful image and slightly hovered upon twilight. As the mare on the cross-called twilight looked up with all the last strength she could before death, looked up and smiled before her head slowly went to the side.

As her death came, the moon and sun were in harmony, this was known as the twilight zone. It was a perfect moment for celestia to mourn twilight.

Celestia at this point was high above the clouds; she drowned out the crowed yelling curse words about twilight. Celestia eventually stopped at the sun and just let the sun's light embrace her as she spoke some words. "Finally brothers and sisters, whatever is true, whatever is noble, whatever is right, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is admirable, if anything is excellent or praise worthy, think about such things" said celestia as the final piece of light of the sun shines away in the horizon as celestia sat on a cloud watching the moon rise. "goodbye, faithful student".


End file.
